


Her Impossible Miracle

by BNC



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dany isnt mad anymore, F/M, Gen, Post Season 8, Resurrection, boatbaby, no hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BNC/pseuds/BNC
Summary: Drogon takes his mothers body back to Meereen where the red witch Kinvara and Daario Naharis are still continuing Daenerys' work.When Kinvara brings Dany back to life, Dany gets more than she bargained for.





	1. little house with the red door

**Author's Note:**

> There is no hate in this fic. No hate for Daario, no hate for Sansa or Tyrion. This is a story of forgiveness and moving on. If you cant handle Sansa and Daario seen in a good light. Dont read this story. Its not being written to focus on them. This is at heart a Jon and Dany story, none of the other characters even matter. Except our sweet Rhaella.

Daario Naharis walked swiftly through the streets of Meereen up to the pyramid. He was supposed to leave this place years ago. His queen had given him orders to keep the peace until the people chose their own ruler, but even the people couldn’t choose someone to follow the mother of dragons. They took years to finally decide who should rule and now finally with a ruler in place Daario’s job still wasn’t done because he needed to keep the peace with those that disagreed. Sometimes he wished he’d been able to follow his queen west and fought a real war rather than stuck between squabbling noble men that don’t know what poverty even is.

He barely reached the entrance to the pyramid when he heard the achingly familiar screech of a dragon ahead. His head whipped around to find where it was. Had she come home? Did she win and she’s come back to get the rest of her loyal army?

 _Screw the noble men. I’m going to find my queen._ Daario thought as he watched Drogon fly high above him. He took off running in the direction of the dragon and he quickly realised where Drogon was going. It was the clearing off to the side of Meereen. The one Daenerys took her dragons many times to feed and play.

He was sweating when he reached there. Drogon lay curled up in a tight ball and Daario looked around for the other two that were surely going to follow but no dragons were in sight.

The dragon was... different. He was bigger than the last time he saw him, he had new marks and scars on his body. Daario rarely got to be close to Daenerys' dragons, but he could definitely see the changes in the creature. This was a dragon that had seen death and war and barely survived through it. He approached very slowly, wondering if Daenerys had been riding him here. Why did he come alone if she wasn’t?

Drogon’s head whipped around at the sound of someone coming near him. He lifted it, ready to breath fire on anyone that would dare touch him or his mother.

Drogon paused.

“Do you remember me boy?” Daario asked and the Dragon shifted his wings to reveal what he was curled around. The lifeless body of Daenerys lay in the dirt. Her skin paler than Daario had ever seen.

“No!” he called and rushed towards her, barely taking note of the dangerous animal wrapped around her body. “Dany,” he whispered under his breath. He never dared call her that to her face but the sight of her breathless body before him broke him.

“What happened?” he asked, he wasn’t sure if he was asking his dead queen or the dragon that brought her here. The dragon whimpered moving away from the body. Daario looked to the dragon fighting tears in his eyes.

“Who did this to her?” He asked the dragon and he began to screech, moving and flying up high above them. Daario watched as the dragon continuously looped the city. He would almost say he was crying. Daario reached for his queen’s cold body and hugged her to him.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you. I’m so sorry,” he whispered to her still corpse.

“You can protect her now,” a voice came from behind him and Daario flinched at the sound. He was surprised someone had followed him, “you’re a bit quicker than me,” the woman in red said with a sigh as she made her way over.

“What do you mean protect her now? She’s dead. Someone put a knife in her heart and she’s dead!” Daario said angrily to the red witch.

“Daenerys Stormborn is the one that is promised. The Lord of Light will restore his promised one to us.” The witch told him with surety.

“You can bring her back?” He asked. The witch nodded and motioned for Daario to move from the body.

Daario lay Daenerys down gently and moved, allowing the red witch to make her way over to her.

“What’s your name?” He asked her.

“Kinvara. I met your queen a long time ago and I have worshipped her as the one that was promised since. I do not believe I was wrong. I can’t have been,” the witch said as she knelt next to Daenerys. She began to chant, and Daario waited.

It felt like the longest minute of his life. The witch finished and Daenerys didn’t move. The witch moved her hand over her stomach and began chanting the same thing. Daario waited watching Daenerys’ chest for any signs of movement.

There was none. Not for a very long time.

 

* * *

 

All Daenerys could see was darkness and all she could feel was fire in her heart. Nothing else was around her. Just black and pain. Where was she? Was this hell?

“Your grace,” she heard a woman’s voice beside her and willed herself to open her eyes. The look of relief on the woman’s face was captivating. Dany almost wanted to smile but she was so confused she couldn’t process what was happening. She gently sat up, the woman helping her, and her eyes fell on a very relieved looking Daario Naharis.

“What… where am I?” She asked looking around, she saw the familiar outline of the pyramid of Meereen in front of her below the cliff. Her eyes caught sight of Drogon as he swerved in flight, making his way straight for Dany. He landed directly in front of her. Kinvara and Daario ran quickly out of his way. They hung back as the dragon lay its head by his mother sitting and breathing in front of him.

“Hey,” Dany whispered softly as Drogon nuzzled Dany’s side and arm. She had never seen any of her dragons be this affectionate before. Never. She reached to rest her head on Drogon’s nose.

“Did you save me?” She asked him, and he whimpered underneath her. She stroked his scales softly and lay a kiss on his skin. “Thank you, my child,” she coaxed him, and he lifted his head to look at her directly. She smiled at her dragon and he just watched her for a moment before he started walk around her in a circle, as if he was creating a barrier around her.

“Daenerys,” Daario called out to her. Daenerys stood and watched Drogon's strange behaviour, blocking Kinvara and Daario from getting to her.

“It's okay. Drogon, let them pass,” she called to her dragon, but he wasn’t listening. “Drogon!” She called at the protective dragon.

Drogon paused, looking at his mother.

“Go eat something. I won’t go anywhere. I have Daario. He’ll protect me,” she promised the dragon in Valyrian. Drogon was reluctant but he took to the skies once again, always staying within sight of Daenerys but far enough way for Daario and Kinvara to make their way back towards the queen.

“Daenerys,” Daario gasped as he ran to hug her.

“What happened?” she asked them.

“You died.” Daario answered her.

“Your memories may take a while to return to you, but they will eventually.” The witch explained.

“I think he saw me die,” Dany said sadly, looking up at her dragon still flying around her.

“He brought you here. To save you.” Daario told her. “Do you remember anything at all? Where are your protectors? Jorah? Grey Worm and the unsullied? Tyrion? Do you remember who did this to you?”

“I remember names and faces but everything else isn’t quite there yet,” Dany admitted to her friend.

“It might take a day or so for you to re-adjust.” Kinvara informed her.

“Thank you,” Dany said with sincere gratitude to the red witch. The witch bowed her head.

“It was the Lords wish.” She said in respect. “You are his vessel in this world, your dragons are his gift to you and you, and your child are his gift to the world.”

“Child?” Dany and Daario asked at the exact same time.

“You were with child when you were killed. Did you not know?” Kinvara asked the baffled queen.

Daenerys hand fell to her stomach. Jon’s child.

“No.” She sighed.

“The flames told me to bring back both of you.” She informed her but Daenerys couldn't really register any more words, all she could think of was the life in her womb. She had a child. Had that witch lied to her the entire time?

“You told me you couldn’t have children,” Daario asked her.

“I was told I couldn’t,” Dany whispered but could barely move to look at him. She had laid with Daario many times. She remembered that. And yet they never created a child. Why now? Why Jon?

“And who ever told you was correct. The child within you is made from dragon's blood is it not? That child is only possible because of who you are, because of who put it in you,” the witch said, and Daenerys head shot up.

She remembered now.

Jon.

“The one that gave me this child, took my life,” Daenerys could barely get out the words. Anger started to boil up inside her. Jon had killed her. He had stabbed her in the heart as he kissed her, and he had killed their child along with her.

“Who your grace? Who? I will track him down and I will cut his throat for you,” Daario said pulling her around to look at him.

Just as the anger appeared, the anger also faded.

No.

“No, you won’t,” she said to her friend.

“Do you want to do it yourself?” he asked with a frown. “I will bring him to you.”

“No,” she whispered again, her hand clutching at her stomach once more.

“He deserves to live in guilt and sorrow. He is not a man that would rest easy after committing parricide. He will live the rest of his life thinking that I am dead, that he killed someone he loved.” Dany said, the anger surfacing again.

“Parricide? Daenerys, I feel we need to catch up on what in the world happened to you. Where are your friends and advisors? Where are your other 2 dragons?” Daario asked kind of frustrated over this whole situation. He had missed so much. 

“I’ll explain when I can remember everything. For now, I think I need to sleep,” Daenerys said suddenly overcome with exhaustion.

“Let the queen rest. You’ll get your answers eventually. For now, it’s imperative that she stays strong for that child in her belly,” Kinvara instructed Daario.

Although Daario didn’t agree with it, he nodded and lifted a weak Daenerys into his arms to begin descending the mountain.

“Don’t take me back to Meereen. I can’t show my face there. People know who I am.”

“Where then?” Daario asked her.

“I have somewhere you can go,” Kinvara instructed taking Daario and Daenerys down the cliffside to a small cottage on the edge of a small beach. It was just on the outskirts of Meereen. Close but completely hidden by the general population.

“There is space for your dragon too, if he wishes to rest here,” Kinvara said motioning to the open private beach.

“Thank you,” Dany whispered to the witch. “Again.” She said with a nod.

“You’re welcome my queen. Now rest. You have much to recover from.” She told her and Daario took her into the house.

“Will you stay with me? Help me until I’ve recovered a little?” Dany asked Daario. He couldn’t nod fast enough.

“I’m not going to pressure you to tell me anything, but I am here if you want to talk,” he said supportively as she began to strip from her black leather dress.

“I know,” Dany whispered as she peeled the dried cloth from her body. It was soaked in her blood sticking to all the curves of her body.

“Let me get a bath ready for you,” Daario said leaving her to undress as he filled the basin. Daenerys stared down at her pale blood stained body. Right above her left breast was an ugly mark where the blade entered her heart. Her hand reached to it. Covering the wound with her right hand, she closed her eyes. Remembering how Jon had kissed her, how she thought the kiss was full of love and understanding when really it was betrayal. She remembered the tears in Jon’s eyes when he lowered her to the floor as she died. She remembered wanting to talk to him, to say something but all she could do was fade away. The sight of the iron throne in her mind as she died. She had died for a chair that didn’t even live up to her childhood expectations. She died by the man she loved more than anything in the world.

“Dany?” Daario asked and Daenerys flinched at the name.

“Please don’t,” she begged, tears in her eyes already.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry your grace. I didn’t mean to. It slipped out,” he said rushing to her. Dany nodded in understanding as he led her to the basin to wash the blood from her body.

Daenerys washed in silence, her mind back in Westeros where her world began to collapse. The memories all flooded back to her.

Meeting Jon Snow. Sailing north and falling in love with him. Her dragon dying to protect him. The news of him being her nephew. His rejection and betrayal. Her armies dying. Jorah dying. Missandei dying. Rhaegal dying. Burning thousands of people in Kings Landing to prove to Cersei she wasn't who she thought she was . And finally, her death.

Her hand fell to her stomach once more, barely believing a life grew within her.

If it was true, it was all that mattered to her now. Not revenge, not a throne, not the seven kingdoms. Not Jon or love from people that clearly didn’t want her.

All that mattered was her child. That she was sure of.

 

* * *

 Six years later.

* * *

 

 “Supper will be ready shortly, don’t go swimming!” Daenerys called out to her daughter who ran for their front door.

“Okay mama!” The dark-haired child called back and skipped out of their red front door, past the lemon trees and onto the sand.

“I bet you 10 lemons she comes back soaking wet,” Daario joked as Daenerys prepared the meals. Dany smiled at her friend.

“She better not,” she sighed laying the food out on the table. It had taken her a while for Daenerys to learn how to cook and provide for her and her child. She had lived the life of a princess and a queen far too long, relying on handmaids and servants to do the work for her. After the red witch Kinvara gifted her the house she was taken to after her resurrection, she knew she’d have to change. She'd have to learn and become a mother for the life that grew within her. She had to hang up her crown and become someone else. And she did, with the help of Daario and a few trusted handmaids from the city, she learnt, and she adapted.

“She’s her mothers’ daughter,” Daario reminded her, and Dany groaned at the prospect of having to make her child bathe for the third time in a day.

“Rhaella Targaryen, come eat!” Daario calls out to the child about to dip her toes into the water. The girl whipped her head around and smiled at her -almost- father. She turned and ran towards him giggling as she passed.

“She was seconds away from being in the water,” Daario called to Dany.

“Rhaella,” Dany said disapprovingly.

“Sorry mama,” she said sitting at the dinner table and reaching for the lemon bread in front of her.

“Will you stay for dinner?” Dany turned to Daario.

“I can’t I’m afraid but thank you,” he said with a smile. “I'll see you tomorrow for school okay?” He said kissing Rhaella's head.

“Bye!” The child called as Daario left.

Daenerys watched him leave before sitting down across from her daughter. Dany smirked at the child in front of her. She was feisty and full of energy. Her dark hair had loose curls that she always insisted she wanted to leave out. When she was young, Daenerys would try to braid her daughter’s hair every morning and Rhaella would moan every second she wasn’t outside playing or learning. She settled for a quick half up braid that she did every morning on her daughters’ hair. It was quick enough for Rhaella not to get impatient but still keep her hair from her face. She started every morning by going for a swim, she'd bathe and Daario would come escort her into the city of Meereen for school where she posed as his daughter, Rhaella Naharis.

Rhaella knew who she truly was and who her mother was, but she had to remain hidden for now. Daenerys wanted to protect her more than anything in the world and although she reminded her every day of her true father, she was grateful Rhaella wasn’t born with her silver hair. She worried it was far too noticeable as to who she was, Daenerys mostly remained in her little house on the beach in fear of being recognised and word spreading of her return. Occasionally, she'd put on a cloak and some old clothes and walk into the city for supplies or trade but so far no one had noticed her. She didn’t want to force her child to live on the run, she had done that her entire childhood. It had been exhausting and scary and she didn’t want that for her child. Not ever.

Drogon visited often but Daenerys hadn’t climbed onto his back in over six years. She didn’t want too much attention drawn to him. Luckily most of the Meereen citizens just accepted that Drogon viewed the city as his old home and came back to visit once in a while.

No one feared her dragon here.

She often thought about Westeros, about Jon and the Starks, about Tyrion and Kings Landing but the curiosity was never enough for her to go and check. The birth of her daughter had squashed any and all desire to see that land again. It was never her home. She knew that now. Her home was where her daughter was. Where they were safe and far from betrayal.

It took her years but eventually she could begin to understand and forgive Jon and his reasons behind her death. She missed him every day, the love for him was brighter than the sun but not brighter than her love for her child. Every time she saw how happy Rhaella was, it made all her pain all her misery worth it. Rhaella had asked about her true father but never asked to meet him. She was curious, and rightfully so. Daenerys had explained to Rhaella that her father was a king and he had to lead his people and that he didn’t have time to come to Essos and live in this tiny little house when he lived in a castle. Daenerys knew this likely wasn't true. She truly believed Jon Snow when he said he didn't want the throne but it came as an easy lie to keep her daughter's curiosity at bay and there was one thing Dany was sure: she never wanted to see Jon again, no matter how much she ached to see his face or hear his voice. She didn't want to know where he was or what he was doing. She needed him to stay far far away from the life she had created here. For Rhaella to stay safe.

Rhaella had accepted this reason easily as she never really felt the absence of a father in her life. Daario was everything she needed, and Daenerys was grateful for him every day. They weren’t together, not the way they used to be when she was a queen. He was just there for her, her protector and her friend and he helped raise her child with her, answering her questions when he could, taking her to school and caring for her when she was sad.  He lived in the city but came by every day with trade and to take Rhaella to a local school in Meereen. He loved them both and vowed to never leave Daenerys side again for as long as he lived. He knew she had been broken, eventually she told him the story of the wars in Westeros, of Jon, of her friends dying, of her mind snapping and madness consuming her. She had recognised it for what it was, and feared Daario would disown her for it. Only he didn’t, he understood her and still loved her for it.

Daenerys tried to love him, he had proven time and time again how wonderful and amazing he was, but she couldn’t. Her heart belonged to only one man and she knew Daario deserved better than a broken shell of the queen he once loved. Daenerys couldn’t love anyone except Jon and even though he betrayed her, even though he killed her and destroyed her every hope of becoming the rightful queen she couldn’t be mad anymore.

Not when she stared into the eyes of their child. Eyes that were full of wonder and excitement, full of love and light. She couldn’t hate him for giving her her daughter. She couldn’t bring herself to regret one moment with Jon because it brought her here. To her little house with the red door and lemon trees. To Rhaella. The dark-haired princess full of imagination and love. Her impossible miracle.


	2. she’s beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has a surprise visitor. He takes to the skies on Drogons back to see what might be hiding in the east.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no hate in this fic. No hate for Daario, no hate for Sansa or Tyrion. This is a story of forgiveness and moving on. If you cant handle Sansa and Daario seen in a good light. Dont read this story. Its not being written to focus on them. This is at heart a Jon and Dany story, none of the other characters even matter. Except our sweet Rhaella.

Jon had lost count of the days, the moments, life’s delights and curiosities. He lived now at Castle Black, ranger beyond the wall, visiting Tormund and the wildlings often. He’d sit with Tormund, an ale in his hand and stare at the black sky above them. Watching the stars and think how he got here. But one thing he tried not to do was think of _her_.

All he could feel when he thought of her was the pain of being stabbed, over and over again by his brothers. This time concentrated to his heart. Where he plunged the dagger into her chest. Her beautiful blood-stained face filling his mind. Plaguing him every second he closed his eyes. Every time he thought of her.

He often thought of his mother though, now he knew who his mother was. And he knew shed be ashamed. His father, both of his fathers, immensely so.

He remembered asking Tyrion if he did the right thing, Tyrion’s response was ‘ask me again in ten years’ but Jon already knew. It didn’t take him long. A few beers under the stars north of the wall. He knew he had done wrong. He should have tried to help her. Should have tried to reason with her. He should have loved her. The way she wanted him to. He should have seen past the meaningless blood ties. He knew he loved her, more than anything in the world. More than he ever loved Ygritte, more than his family or honour. He loved her with every part of himself and she had loved him. Would he have been enough for her? Could he have persuaded her with marriage and a crown, to settle down in the remains of Kings Landing? To keep her from conquering the world?

He’d never know.

All he knew as he had failed her. If he could have seen past their blood relation back then, if he had just accepted how much he loved her. If he had been who she needed, a part of him knew she wouldn’t have done what she had done. She needed love. The lost girl who was torn from her home, grown up moving from house to house running from assassins, the girl who had lost her husband and child, her dragons, her best friends, her protectors. All she needed was to not feel alone, and that’s exactly what Jon had done. He pushed her away. Told her no and forced her to snap. Forced her to choose fear instead of love.

Jon knew now, years later. He should have made love to her not killed her.

The roar of Drogon came overhead and both Tormund and Jon’s head whipped to see him soar above them, Drogon circled a few times overhead.

“does he ever land?” Tormund asks.

“no. he doesn’t like me.” Jon responded.

“then why does he check on you so regularly?” Tormund asked. Jon shrugged, looking away from the dragon, looking away from _her_ child.

“I think he does it to punish me. He knows, seeing him reminds me of her.” Jon said, his voice breaking on the word her.

“its been six years my friend.” Tormund said softly. Jon couldn’t respond. The years didn’t matter to him. The seconds, didn’t matter. It was just time. Time without her, time since he had held her. Time since he had failed her.

“I think he’s checking on you. To see if you’re okay. I think you’re the only thing left that connects to his mother. I think he comes visit you to feel close to her.” Tormund suggested. Jon swallowed the lump in his throat.

“I killed his mother. Why would he care if I’m okay?”

“because he’s alone. And you’re the only one left in this world that shares his blood.” Tormund suggested and had Jon been with anyone else in the world he would have stopped the tears from falling, but Tormund was Tormund. He was his brother, his best friend, the only person left in this world that he trusted and could rely on. Except his sisters of course but they were out living their own lives. He wasn’t sure he would even cry in front of them. They never liked her. They never understood. Tormund saw her, saw why Jon loved her and didn’t judge him for it. Tormund’s hand reached out to strongly hold Jon’s shoulder. Jon reached up, wiping the tear from his cheek and he took another sip of his drink. Tormund let go, raising his glass to his friend and taking a sip himself. Jon was a different man now. Even Tormund knew that.

Jon looked up to see Drogon head back east.  A few seconds and he was gone again. He wasn’t sure what he would do if Drogon ever landed. He’d want to touch him, to be reminded of that feeling again, the adrenaline rush and fear of touching a dragon but also the familiar softness and call of the blood. The feeling of a connection. Would Drogon burn him to ash in a second? Probably. But it would be worth it. It seemed only fitting that should be the way Jon dies.

“Tormund, Jon. There’s someone here to see you” one of the wildlings came up to them. They both sat up straight and faced the man.

“who?” they both asked at the same time.

“she says she’s your sister” he said facing Jon. Jon frowned and stood immediately. Placing his ale down and wrapping his cloak tighter as he followed the wildling to the front of the camp.

Jon started to run as the silhouette of Arya filled his vision. He collided with her. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Arya” he breathed softly. “how did you know where I was?” he asked putting her down.

“the nights watch said id find you here.” She said. “its bloody cold up here isn’t it?” she asked looking around. He grinned down at his little sister.

“what in seven hells brings you up here?”

“you, of course” she smiled back, and he couldn’t help momentarily feeling genuine happiness that she had made the effort to see him.

“I’m honoured, but you once told me you were travelling west and never coming back. You can’t tell me you missed me that much” he teased her. Her smile dropped.

“I did travel west. And I also kept travelling west until I reached Essos… can we talk somewhere privately?” she asked trailing off from her story and looking around awkwardly. Jon took her hand.

“I know a place” he said and gave a swift nod to Tormund who nodded back, turning to walk back into the camp. Jon and Arya walked in silence. It was a waterfall, not far from the wildling camp. They had to be by water after all. It wasn’t _that_ waterfall, but it reminded him of it every time he came here. It reminded him of her. Everything reminded him of her.

“are you okay?” he asked his sister as she went to sit on a large rock.

“I went to Essos and to the bay of dragons Jon.” She began and Jon wasn’t sure how to react, or where this story was going.

“okay…” he trailed off letting her know he was listening but confused.

“I saw them all, the cities she conquered, the slaves she saved. People that loved her. The people there have named their children Targaryen names. They honour her and love her, and Drogon flies above them and they don’t even flinch. He belongs there. Its his home, just as much theirs. They love him. They love Daenerys.” Arya began and Jon couldn’t help but flinch at the name. Tormund knew better than to say it. He hadn’t heard or spoke that name in six years. Arya noticed.

“Jon…” she said softly. Arya didn’t know how to tell Jon what she knew. She saw the shell of the brother she knew. A broken man. She didn’t know if what she had to tell him would fix him or destroy him.

“I know people loved her Arya. Of course, I did. What is the purpose of telling me this? Why come all this way to tell me there are people in this world that knew the good version of her?” he asked. Arya noticed how he couldn’t say her name.

“because when I heard the children being called Daenerys and Rhaegar and Aegon and Aerys and Rhaella I was overwhelmed. I was angry that all these people didn’t know the Daenerys we knew. The one that murdered thousands of people on the back of the dragon they worship and love. I was mad that they still loved her. So, I went up to a child that was named Rhaella and I asked her. She could barely have been any older than 5. She had jet black wavy hair. I walked up to her and asked her, why do you love the dragon? She turned and looked at me and her eyes. Jon her eyes were her eyes and I nearly fell over. I didn’t think it could be possible. This beautiful dark-haired child, so inquisitive and angelic. It was your face staring back at me. Your face and hair and her eyes.” Arya explained and paused looking at Jon’s reaction.

Jon wasn’t sure what Arya was trying to say. Was she trying to torture him? Actually, destroy him? Tell him he saw a child that could have been his and place the seed of ‘what if’ in his mind? He never truly believed she had been infertile. He wanted to prove her wrong. Back then when they had their whole lives ahead of them. He wanted to win the war against the night king, and he wanted to be with her, put babies in her so he could see her smile when she realised, she was wrong the whole time. He wanted that life, once upon a time. How can Arya do this to him now? After he took that life away.

“the man that was taking care of her, realised I had spoke to her in common tongue. Realised I was a Westerosi and quickly picked up the child and hid her face from me. He glared at me, telling me to leave his child alone and walked away with her. I stared at this man as he stared at me and nothing about him told me that he was the father of that child. Something in my gut was screaming at me and I couldn’t let it rest. As he turned and walked quickly away the child watched me over his shoulder, she smiled, waving softly at me and I knew I had to follow them. Something about this child drew me to her. Like she was part of me.

“I followed them home, to a secluded area outside of the city of Meereen. It was through a cave system on a segregated part of a beach. A little house hidden away. A sanctuary. No one would know it was even there without knowing where to look. I watched as the man carried the child instead and closed the red door. I waited for a while; I could see some rooms in the house, but no one had got close enough to a window yet. I waited and then Drogon landed on the private beach. He started pacing in front of the house, making a strange sound. It wasn’t long before the child came running out and straight to the dragon. Drogon is huge now. Like bigger than I ever thought possible. The child was just a speck on the dragon’s wing. He lowered his head as she ran. She wrapped her arms around his snout and hugged him. His eyes closed as if in delight and she rubbed his scales like a dog, kissing and talking to him. He nudged her playfully and the pair interacted like I’ve never seen anyone with a dragon before.” She explained.

Jon felt sick, something in his stomach had turned over and he wondered how this child had such a strong connection to the dragon. Daenerys told him only those of Targaryen blood had a connection to dragons. Blood of my blood.

“it wasn’t until the door opened again and Daenerys walked out that I truly thought I was seeing things” Arya began again, pausing to look at Jon’s face. He turned to stare at her. What was she talking about? “she’s alive Jon. And she’s healthy and happy and she has a child. Your child. It must be your child. There is no question about it. I don’t know how she survived, I don’t know if you lied about killing her and just sent her away and I don’t blame you if you did. If you lied, if you’re here to protect her and your child. I don’t blame you.” She said soft and supportively. Jon wasn’t responding. He was staring at Arya like she had grown a second head.

“alive?” he choked.

“she was breathing when I saw her. So was your child.” She said with a frown. “you didn’t know?” she asked.

“I stabbed her through the heart. I watched the life leave her eyes and I lay her to the ground. I watched as Drogon carried her dead body away from me. I watched as the blood stained the snow below where she lay. I watched her die.” Jon said choking on the words.

“Jon.” She said softly, her arm embracing his. “she’s alive. I promise you. I wouldn’t have come all this way if she wasn’t. Maybe Drogon took her to a red priestess. Maybe she was brought back. Like you?” she asked. Jon’s sob caught in his throat. He coughed before quickly swallowing it. He jumped to his feet and began pacing.

Had she been alive this whole time? Had she been living breathing and raising a child on the other side of the world? This whole time?

A child.

His child?

The knife in his heart twisted even more. Not only had he killed the love of his life, he’d taken their child’s life with her too. He wanted to be sick, he wanted to scream and cry and rewind time.

“Drogons been visiting me. Never landing but flying overhead, nearly every week he comes.” Jon said his thoughts going to the dragon. Maybe Drogon wasn’t checking on him. Maybe he was trying to tell him something. Tell him that Daenerys was okay. That he had saved his mother and she was living happily somewhere else in the world.

“maybe next time you should get on his back and see where he goes when he’s not here” Arya suggested.

“he never lands.” Jon said rather sadly.

“maybe he will now, if you ask him” she said eying her brothers’ erratic movements.

“what would I do? What would I say?” he said pausing and looking at Arya. “I can’t say sorry. Not for what I did to her. Sorry doesn’t begin to cover it.”

Arya shrugged.

“I haven’t known you these past six years, I can see you regret your decision, but I can’t help but remember every moment I was in that burning city. Every face I saw melt. Every cry and scream. I can’t live without hearing that every time I close my eyes. She’s lived six years out of the way, maybe you shouldn’t say anything. Maybe you should just get on Drogon, see her for yourself, see your child and see them happy. Maybe that will be enough for you to move on. I’m not sure her seeing you would be a good idea. I’m sure the people of Meereen don’t want her to get on that dragon and burn them all down.” Arya warned.

“she wouldn’t” Jon said immediately. Shocked at his defence of the mad queen.

“wouldn’t she? You killed her. She did far more to people that never hurt her.” She reminded him.

“she’s different. She’s a mother now. She wouldn’t do that” Jon was sure of that.

“she was a mother last time too.” Arya said standing and walking over to her brother. “I came to tell you this because I wanted you to be absolved of your guilt. I wanted you to stop feeling guilty for killing her. I wanted you to be happy again. I knew there was a chance you’d want to talk to her, and this made me debate telling you but at the end of the day, you’re my brother and you deserved to know about your child, that you grieve for no one but please do the right thing. Don’t push her back over the edge.” She warned. “for the sake of the world. not just Westeros”

“I will. Ill be careful. I wont approach her, not right away. I just want to see her. To see the child.” Jon said painfully. Arya nodded and reached to hug her brother.

“thank you.” He whispered to her.

“I miss you” she said pulling away.

“me too” he smiled, and the pair sat together updating each other on the past few years of their lives.

Jon had a few days to think about what he’d say if he decided to talk to Daenerys. He still hadn’t decided. He didn’t want to completely rock their life and turn it upside down. Part of him wanted to know his child, to hold Daenerys again and for them to be okay. To get a second chance. But then part of him knew he didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve to be forgiven or be free of his guilt. He should be punished. They should get to live their lives without the pain of seeing him. They must hate him. His child must hate him.

Drogon appeared a day after Arya left for Winterfell. Jon was heading back to Castle Black when the roar filled the sky. He stopped and looked up, watching Drogon circle him above.

“Drogon!” he called as loud as he could. The dragon paused in flight, turning to hover in the sky above him. The dragon looked directly at Jon and Jon couldn’t help the fear sink into his heart. He could still burn him where he stood.

“will you take me to them?” he asked, a little less conviction in his voice. The dragon didn’t move at first but then gently landed on the snow in front of Jon. His head bowed and he reached his wing out for Jon to climb. Jon was stunned momentarily at the size of Drogon. He had to be fully grown now. He wasn’t sure how he could grow anymore. He was huge, his head the size of Balerion’s skull that still sits under the Red Keep.

Jon approached cautiously. He paused when he reached Drogon’s wing and turned to look at the dragon. He just stared at him, not moving. Just waiting. Jon wanted to talk to the dragon, to give him reasons and apologies but for some reason, Jon just knew there was no point. He climbed the dragon, emotions hitting him hard as he gripped the scales and Drogon started to move. His heart was beating out of his chest. It had been a long time since he had ridden a dragon, and it was never Drogon. Drogon was hers. Rhaegal had been his, for a very short amount of time, but he was no where near the size of Drogon. This was a whole other experience. Drogon took to the skies with a flap of his wings and Jon gasped at the height he achieved with just one beat. Drogon took off east and Jon looked behind him to see the north slowly shrink away.

It wasn’t long before Jon stopped seeing water and started seeing desert and buildings. He was in Essos now. Drogon was strong and steady as he carried Jon over the free cities, south towards the bay of dragons. Jon could see Valyria to his right, the destroyed city of his house but Drogon didn’t take him over it. He kept it to the south as he rode east. Jon started to see the magnificent cities bordering the bay within moments and he gasped at their beauty. The dragon swooped lower so Jon could see the people, the life below them. Arya was right. The bay of dragons was like nothing Jon had ever seen. Drogon swooped lower and lower and Jon knew they must be coming up to Meereen. Drogon hovered over some cliffs before finally landing on some rocks on a small beach. On the small beach was the house Arya had described and Jon’s heart was now beating out of his chest. He hid behind Drogon’s scales, peaking around at the house, waiting for the door to open. When no one came he considered getting off but quickly changed his mind when Drogon let out a roar. He heard fumbling in the house then, the sound of footsteps making their way quickly and heavily down some stairs. The door swung open and the sight nearly made Jon fall off the dragon. A small child with his dark hair and her eyes came running towards the dragon.

The child spoke in High Valyrian to the dragon and Jon had no idea what she said. He remained hidden behind the wings and could no longer see the child.

The child continued to speak to the dragon and Drogon began to lower his head.

“no! don’t!” he called out but Drogon ignored him, suddenly the dragon shifted, causing Jon to dislodge and Drogon forced Jon off his back and used his wing to create a slide, keeping Jon safe as he fell to the ground. The child gasped and Jon glared at the dragon in response.

“who are you?” the child asked. Jon straightened up. Suddenly taking note of the heat of the sun and had to quickly remove his thick cloak before he died of overheating. He was definitely not dressed for Essos. Drogon suddenly moved again, this time taking flight.

“hey come back! You can’t leave me here! Drogon!” he called as the dragon began to fly away.

“how do you know my dragon? Why did he let you ride him? Who are you?” the child asked a string of questions her arms crossed over her chest.

“maybe you should go and get your mother little one” he sighed to her.

“my mama is sleeping.” She responded still defiant in her stance. “I’ll ask you again. Who are you?” She reminded him of Arya.

“my name is Jon Snow” he responded to her and her stubborn face dropped in shock.

“my father?” she asked frowning as she studied Jon’s face and attire.

“you know who I am?” he asked her.

“of course, I do. My mother told me about you!” She said, her tone was disapproving. This child was barely five years old and been raised in Essos her whole life, but she had fire and a stubbornness native to a northerner. A Stark.

“I didn’t know you existed” he told her almost falling to his knees in front of his daughter.

“Rhaella what is going on?” her voice filled his mind and he sunk down on his knees. His eyes fell on the door as she made her way over. The sight of him had her running. She was still as beautiful as she was back then, her silver hair loose, no braids, flowing in the wind as she ran, a simple blue dress wrapping around her figure. She collided with the child, picking her up immediately and moving away from Jon. Jon couldn’t look at her so he bowed his head, staring at the sand below him. Tears began to sting his eyes without his permission. She was here. Living breathing right in front of him. Clinging to the child they had created together. The child she had raised all by herself.

“what are you doing here? How did you know to come here?” she asked immediately. He gently raised his head to peek at her. Her face made his heart bang in his chest. It made his body ache and pain for her. He never thought he’d see her again and yet here she was in front of him.

“Arya. She saw you. And she came to tell me. Drogon brought me here” he said softly. Daenerys groaned as she clung tighter to her child.

The child began to say something in Valyrian, and Daenerys answered back, almost angry at the girl. The girl seemed to apologise, and Daenerys softened, kissing her head and replying softly this time. She placed the child on the ground and pointed at the house, instructing her to go inside.

Rhaella resisted at first but with a glare off her mother decided it was best to obey. She gave one look at Jon on the ground and started to run over the sand to the house.

“she’s… she’s beautiful” he said, watching the girl run away out of his sight. Daenerys didn’t say anything. She didn’t know what to say. She had imagined this moment dozens of times over the years, her imaginary self had gone from ordering Drogon with Dracarys on the spot to running into his arms and kissing him. Every time she did something different and now, she was faced with him. Now he was on his knees in front of her she had no idea what to say or do.

“did you know? Back then?” he asked carefully.

“no” she managed to answer. “a red priestess brought me back. Then she informed me of the life that was growing inside me.” Her voice was dead of emotion. Jon couldn’t tell anything she was feeling or thinking. He stared into her eyes, he looked at her nose and mouth and cheeks, her face and hair. Going over everything in front of him to see if it matched his memory.

“Dany…” he said, his voice breaking. How did he say sorry? How did he tell her the hell he had gone through? Her face broke.

“don’t call me that.” she said, her voice cracking under emotion. A tear fell from her eye. Jon wanted to reach for her. He wanted to hold her in his arms again and beg for her forgiveness. Tell her how much he loved her repeatedly until she believed him, but he knew he didn’t deserve that. He didn’t even deserve the chance to do that. He gently stood from the sand. Brushing it off from his black clothes.

“you look like you’ve been north” she said changing the subject quickly. She wanted to know why he wasn’t dressed for kings landing. Why he wasn’t dressed like a king.

“I serve the nights watch. For my crimes” he stated, gauging her reaction.

“you’re not king?” she asked with a frown.

“no” he laughed. “I told you…” he said but she interrupted him.

“you don’t want to be king” she answered for him.

“never” he agreed.

“not even as the husband to the queen” she stated; the emotion gone again. Jon caught the emotion in his throat. That’s not what he meant. Sure, back then he meant it, but now. He regrets that.

“I’m different now. Six years of guilt and grief made me look back on the decisions I made back then. Made me realise how stupid and cowardly I had been. I should have said yes; I know that now. I should have loved you how you needed to be loved. I should have married you, given you my crown and ruled the seven kingdoms together. I should have given you that security, that love. I regret it every moment of my life.” Jon said, the words stumbling out of his mouth.

It was everything Daenerys had wanted to hear. Everything she imagined and yet it didn’t warm her heart like she thought it would.

“we’re happy here. I don’t want a crown; I don’t want the seven kingdoms or to conquer anyone else. I just want Rhaella safe. I want us to be safe.” She said softly. “all that hunger, that power, I never want that again. I don’t want to feel that pull, that need. All I want is her.” She told him.

“and Drogon?” he asked carefully.

“is my child. He has a home here. He plays with my daughter and checks on us. He watches us and keeps us safe. Nothing more.” She told him. “I haven’t climbed on his back in over six years. The last time I was on Drogon was…” she said trailing off. The massacre of kings landing. “ill never ride him again. I promised myself that the day I found out about Rhaella growing inside of me. I’d never do anything to put myself or her in danger. That includes any quest for kingdoms or thrones.”

“and the people? The ones you wanted to save? To conquer?” Jon asked softly.

“to hell with them. Last time I tried to help humanity. I lost two of my children, my best friend, my birth right and my closest adviser and one of the only men that truly loved me. I got nothing in return for keeping humanity alive. All that matters to me now is my child. She is my world, my crown, my throne. My people.” Daenerys explained. Jon stood not sure what to say next. Daenerys moved ever so slightly away from him as he stood, and Jon noticed.

Before Jon could answer a man came running towards them from behind Daenerys. He almost collided with her, hiding her from Jon’s view.

“Khaleesi” he hissed. “are you okay?” he asked her.

“I’m fine” she said, her hand touching his bicep and Dany stepped out of the way of Daario. She looked back at Jon who was watching them carefully.

“who are you?” he asked spinning to look at Jon. Jon wasn’t sure what to say he just looked down at Daenerys who sighed. Her hand wrapping around Daario’s arm, as if to keep him steady.

“Daario Naharis, this is Jon Snow. Jon, this is Daario.” She said a quick introduction because she knew what Daario would do next. He slipped into a defensive stance, moving Dany behind him.

“Daario stop.” She ordered him.

“he murdered you” he said angrily.

“he won’t hurt me.” She said eying Jon. A part of her was sure of this. This broken man wasn’t capable of hurting her anymore. That she knew. Jon was shocked at her words. Did she truly believe that?

“Khaleesi” Daario said disapprovingly.

“go inside with Rhaella. I still have to talk to him” she said.

“Daenerys” he said, his tone angry.

“do as I say!” she demanded, and he sighed, bowing his head.

“yes, my queen” he said but looked back at Jon. “you lay a finger on her, you touch her or go anywhere near her. I will rip you apart do you understand me?” he asked the other man. Jon gave him one swift nod.

“I won’t hurt her ever again. I promise you that” he responded, and Daario wasn’t sure but he trusted his queen so he turned back to her and nodded. Walking towards the house, stealing glances at the pair. It was against everything he felt to leave her there. He hated it.

“you’re still a queen then” he responded lightly.

“only to him. I gave up my crown a long time ago. He’s an old friend, its who he knows me as.”

“old friend?” he asked raising his eyebrows. “he loves you” he added.

“he does.” She agreed.

“do you love him?” he asked her, she couldn’t help her smirk at him. She hated him for making her smile at him, but she couldn’t resist the tease.

“yes.” She responded and paused to see his reaction. “just as I loved Jorah Mormont and Grey Worm” she saw his shoulders visibly relax and Dany caught herself before she smiled any more. She looked at his face that was starting to get wet with sweat.

“you should take your clothes off. You are going to overheat and get ill” she told him.

“I didn’t plan on staying. I’m sorry. Drogon was just supposed to let me see you, then I wanted him to take me home. He kicked me off his back.” He explained as he stripped another layer of his clothes off, it still wasn’t enough.

“let’s go inside. Ill give you some of Daario’s clothes until Drogon decides to show up to take you home” Dany said pointing to the house.

“so, he lives with you?” he asked walking at a safe distance away from her.

“no, he goes swimming with Rhaella a lot. He has spare clothes here. He lives in the city.” She responded and Jon couldn’t help but feel relief. He knew he had no claim to Dany or their child. He knew he had no chance of being in their lives and yet part of him was happy Dany wasn’t sleeping with the knight. Is that what he even was?

Jon felt stupid; he should want Dany to be happy. If that was with another man so be it. She deserved to have someone love her and take care of her.

“mama” Rhaella called the second Dany entered the house. She ran to her mother hugging her waist.

“its okay my little dragon. I’m just getting him a change of clothes until Drogon comes back to take him home. We can’t leave him outside, can we?” she asked her child. Jon smiled at the way Daenerys spoke to the girl. It was soft and supportive and loving. He’d never seen this side of Dany. Not truly. He only imagined it. The girl turned to glare at him, and Jon’s smile dropped.

“be nice!” she told him strictly and he nodded like he was being told off by his mother.

“I promise princess” he said, and her face dropped in shock. Rhaella knew her mother was once a queen, but she never thought of herself as a princess, not really.

“Rhaella go and fetch a shirt and trousers for your fath- for Jon” she said quickly correcting herself. She hated that it had slipped out. Jon hadn’t been Rhaella’s father. Daario had. He deserved that title. Even though Rhaella didn’t call Daario her father, he had raised her as his own without question.

The girl turned and ran off to the spare bedroom in their little three bedroomed home to collect something for Jon. Daario came out of the kitchen to see them in the little family room.

“we’re going to go for a walk. Jon is just changing into some of your spare clothes.” Dany informed her friend. Daario nodded carefully and turned away again. He couldn’t really watch them, the woman he loved and the man that killed her. He understood her past and how much she loved that man, but it didn’t change the anger in his stomach when he thought of how Jon Snow had put a dagger in his queens heart.

“he saved me. He was there when I woke up. After the red priestess…” she said trailing off as Rhaella reappeared with a white loose shirt and brown trousers. She handed them out to her father with a smile.

“thank you, little wolf,” he said and suddenly looked horrified at what he said. Both Rhaella and Daenerys looked at him shocked.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that out loud.” He said but Daenerys and Rhaella waited, as if for an explanation.

“when I heard your mother call you little dragon, in my head I thought you reminded me of my little sister Arya. She’s a stark, a wolf. And you’re part wolf too. It just came out. I apologise” he said with a bow of his head to the child.

“I like it” she grinned up at the stranger who was her father. “I like it a lot” she said happily. Jon couldn’t help but smile at the child. Her smile was her mothers.

“go and find Daario, help him with dinner. We won’t be long” Daenerys told her child. Rhaella obeyed immediately. Leaving the pair in the room alone.

“is there somewhere I can go?” he asked holding up the clothes. She was momentarily stunned from the last little encounter and pointed to the closest bedroom. Her bedroom. He followed her directions and walked into the room. He closed the door slightly but not enough. Daenerys couldn’t resist. She took a step so she could see inside the room.

She couldn’t take her eyes off him as he stripped. She saw his familiar scars on his chest and the pain in her heart panged. She quickly looked away and walked out the front door onto the beach again.

She missed him. More than anything in the world. More than her crown or her dead friends. She felt horrible. She felt like she was betraying them, and she hated herself for it. How could she miss her murderer?

The sound of her daughter’s laughter echoing through the house suddenly reminded her.

She missed him and loved him because of her. All because of her. He was a part of her and so she would always see that. Always love that.

“are you ready?” Jon asked coming up beside her. She noticed how he would leave so much space between them when he stood near her, for that she was grateful.

“let’s go talk” she sighed and they both headed off down the beach. The sunset filling the skies around them.


	3. we seem to be very good at impossible things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no hate in this fic. No hate for Daario, no hate for Sansa or Tyrion. This is a story of forgiveness and moving on. If you cant handle Sansa and Daario seen in a good light. Dont read this story. Its not being written to focus on them. This is at heart a Jon and Dany story, none of the other characters even matter. Except our sweet Rhaella.

Daenerys and Jon were only gone for a short while, but the pair felt they had been talking for hours. They never brought up their past together. They spoke mostly about the last six years. Daenerys told Jon what Rhaella was like, Jon told Dany what the north was like and updated her on the situation in Westeros.

“I knew Sansa would get her way” she said nonchalantly. They had fallen into a comfortable rhythm now as they walked, instinctively inching closer to each other but never touching.

“she deserved it. The north deserved to be free.” He said carefully unsure how Dany would react to Westeros politics.

“I’m happy for her, I guess. It’s not my kingdom she’s split up.” She said and she meant it. Once it would have annoyed her. But not now. She often thought how Sansa had manipulated her advisors. How she had told Jon’s secret without a second thought to bring her down. She used to hate her. But then she saw Sansa in her child. Rhaella had the same intelligence and strength of the Stark girl and once again, she couldn’t hate someone her daughter reminded her of. No matter how much she wanted to hate Sansa for playing a role in her downfall.

“would you not go back to ruling in Essos?” he asked her although he already knew the answer.

“no one knows I’m alive. I imagine there are quite a few angry noble men back in Westeros that would want me and my child dead. I spent my childhood running from people trying to kill me. I will not have my daughter do the same.” She explained and he nodded although he noticed she never said no. What happens when Rhaella is grown and a woman of her own with her own ambitions? When she has the power of a dragon beneath her? Jon tried not to think of the future too much. Right now, he only wanted to focus on the woman at his side. If she said she didn’t want it. He believed her.

“crowns are overrated” he joked. She couldn’t help but let out a laugh and his heart swelled at the sound.

“says two of the last heirs of the greatest dynasty ever lived. Oh, if our ancestors could see us now” she said looking up to him. He was smiling down at her laughing.

“I’m sure they would disown me for killing the only other member of our house left alive. Not that i ever got to be a targaryen” He responded and Dany’s smile dropped, looking back ahead of them.

“our family have always been rather close. I’m sure you’re not the first to do something like that. you may not use your targaryen name but you as much of a targaryen as me. Even more so. You grew up in Westeros” she said trying to ease out of the topic of her death. Jon wanted to laugh at the ‘closeness’ of their family. Wedding brothers and sisters was arguably closer than necessary.

“I’m sorry. It’s not a topic we should bring up is it?” he asked her, and she shrugged.

“I’ve long since forgiven you Jon. I look in the eyes of our child and I can’t help but love her. That includes the part of her that is you. How can I not love you when you gave me her?” she said, and Jon stopped. Dany didn’t expect it, so she nearly walked into him. he was just staring at her. He was staring at her like seeing the sun for the first time. There was so much love and disbelief and awe and amazement in his expression. Dany could barely breath at how close she had stopped. Their body’s centimetres apart from one another. The electricity flowed between them like a live wire. Dany didn’t move an inch, and neither did Jon. He was just looking at her.

“I… I’m sorry I probably shouldn’t have shocked you with that revelation. I just had a long time to think about what happened. Why and what you did to me. I guess one day. I just started to see past it. Rhaella was the gift I was told I could never have. She is the impossible and you gave me her. I can’t hate you, or I hate a part of her and that’s just impossible.” She explained again. He waited a moment before he replied.

“I will always love you. No matter what. I meant what I said, you will always be my queen. I regretted it the moment I did it and every moment since. I really want you to know that.” He managed to say, he swallowed his emotion and Dany watched his throat constrict and release before she looked back up at him. The last time they stood this close, he put a dagger through her heart, and yet all she wanted to do was kiss him.

“mama!” the voice of her child broke her out of her thoughts. It was like a cup of ice-cold water was thrown over her head. She stepped back instantly from Jon and the pair both let out a large breath almost instantaneously. They’d both stopped breathing at their proximity.

“mama, supper is ready.” Rhaella said taking her mother’s hand. She looked between her parents so close together and decided to take Jon’s hand too. Jon was shocked at the child’s eagerness. He eyed their joint hands and smiled.

“you’re coming too right?” she asked her father hopeful. “we made some for you too” she added, her big eyes looking up at him. Jon didn’t know how to say no to this beautiful child but a part of him was overwhelmed. He couldn’t think of anything worse right now than sitting across a table from Dany as if they were a happy little family. As if Dany could read his mind, or maybe she was feeling it too, she responded to their child before him.

“oh, little wolf, I think Jon still needs some fresh air. We’ll go eat and save him some shall we?” she asked. Rhaella grinned at her mother’s use for her new nickname. Jon’s eyes were on Dany the second she said it.

“promise you won’t leave if Drogon turns up?” Rhaella turned to her father. Jon turned to look at the child below him.

“I promise” he said. Jon didn’t notice, but Dany did. She knew how clever her child was and Rhaella had worded the promise very specifically. All Jon meant was he wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye. Rhaella wanted him to mean something very different. Sometimes when she said things like that, she had to remind herself her daughter didn’t actually know her Queen in the North aunt.

Dany looked at Jon, before her and Rhaella began walking back down the beach to their little home. Jon watched as they walked away from him hand in hand. His heart ached and pained, and he was suddenly glad he was alone. Waves of emotions flooded over him. He could barely breathe. He didn’t know how to think, how to feel, how to act, how to live anymore. He watched as everything he ever wanted walked away from him and he fell to his knees in the sand. Grasping it in his fists and yelling out to the waves.

Luckily Daenerys and Rhaella were well out of range and climbing the deck to their house.

Dany sat across Rhaella and Daario as the pair were deep in conversation. Dany didn’t know what it was about. All she could do was think of him. Out there on the sand, alone. She thought of how close they’d got before Rhaella showed up. Would she have kissed him? If their child hadn’t of interrupted?

Dany wasn’t sure.

Jon walked aimlessly by himself, wondering what he was going to do now. He didn’t deserve them. He imagined a life where he hadn’t killed her, where they had found out about Rhaella before he’d had the chance. He imagined watching her grow and being her father. Loving her and helping her and teaching her. He craved a life he had missed, and he knew it was his own stupidity that had took it from him.

Dany forgave him, but at what cost? What did he want anymore? Would he abandon his watch should she ask him to stay?

Yes. He thought. Yes, he probably would. Should he though? Definitely not.

“I’m staying tonight. I’m not leaving you alone with him” Daario said, breaking Dany out of her thoughts of Jon. She focused on him across the table and frowned.

“he won’t hurt me”

“I’m sure you thought that last time too” he responded. Fair point.

“if you sleep in the spare room, where will he sleep?” she asked, and he shrugged.

“a chair, the floor, the bottom of the ocean?” he asked her, and she scoffed. Rhaella frowned at Daario.

“he can sleep in my bed” she said sweetly.

“that’s sweet my love, but don’t worry. He can have mine. I’ll sleep with you little dragon” she smiled.

“wolf. I’m little wolf now mama” she said strictly.

“sorry” she laughed at her daughter as the child continued to shovel food in her mouth.

“you’ll always be a dragon Rhaella.” Daario told her.

“why can’t I be both?” she asked curiously.

“you can Rhaella. You can be whatever you want to be” Dany supported her child.

“what about a queen?” She grinned looking up at her mother. “like you were. I want to be like you. Ride Drogon into battle and save all my friends.” Dany looked horrified and unsure how to answer. She knew it was an innocent question. Rhaella didn’t know Dany had gone mad with power. She had left that part out. Rhaella saw her mother as a hero and Dany couldn’t bring herself to destroy that.

“I’m sure you will princess. It’s in your blood after all. Your mother was a wonderful queen. You will be too.” Jon said at the door. “sorry to intrude, it was getting dark” he said, and Dany nodded.

“it’s okay.” She responded but she couldn’t look at him.

“did you fall in love with her because she was a queen?” Rhaella asked her father. Dany and Daario had gone very quiet. The room had gone very awkward.

“among other reasons.” Jon smiled sweetly at the girl.

“and because she was beautiful” the child grinned getting excited to hear his response.

“she still is” Jon answered his child, closing the door behind him.

“no sight of Drogon?” Dany asked before Rhaella could ask another awkward question in the room.

“none” he said softly.

“I’m going to finish the cleaning and go to bed.” Daario said with a grunt. He stood and collected the remains of their supper. “there’s some food for you there” he said to the other man in the room and walked out.

“Rhaella, you should be heading to bed soon. School tomorrow” Dany said to her child. Rhaella groaned and ran towards her father.

“I want to hear more stories” she said looking up at him with irresistible eyes. He smiled down at her.

“why don’t you get your bath and I will come sit with you before bed and tell you whatever you want to know” he said softly. She squealed in excitement and happily agreed. Dany let Rhaella drag her out of the room so she could bathe her. Dany fetched the water and went to fill up the tub for her child.

Rhaella couldn’t stop talking the entire time of the things she wanted to show Jon, what she was going to do with him and all the things he could do to help them at home. Dany hated to break her heart, but she couldn’t let her excitement grow anymore.

“Rhaella, Jon will be going home as soon as Drogon comes back. You know this right?” she asked her child as she dressed for sleep.

“who knows when that will be mama” the child said climbing into her bed and waiting.

“father, I’m ready!” she called out and Dany frowned at her child calling out for her father. It hurt her heart. Right where her scar was. Jon walked cautiously into the room. Eying Dany’s reaction to the name. she kept a poker face as Jon came to sit on the chair by the bed. Dany turned and snuggled into the bed with her child. After all she’d be staying there for the night.  Jon couldn’t help but stare at them. Initially he thought Arya was right, Rhaella looked a lot like him, she had the stark features and personality and his dark hair but seeing her next to her mother like this. He was convinced if you just replaced the dark hair with silver hair, she’d be a mini Daenerys. She looked so much like her mother.

Jon told Rhaella stories for at least an hour before she drifted off. Luckily, she was happy enough with stories of his childhood and siblings. It was one of the things Daenerys didn’t know much about so she couldn’t tell Rhaella details of her father’s family. But Jon could and Rhaella loved it. Especially stories of her Aunt Arya.

Dany and Jon stayed in the room after Rhaella had fallen asleep, they both sat in silence. Rhaella was wrapped around her mother’s body in the bed. Dany had no hope of escaping, but that was okay. She never wanted to leave this room. This bed.

“he’s staying the night?” Jon asked Dany with a whisper. Dany rolled her eyes.

“there’s a spare room. He sometimes stays in it if he stays late. He didn’t want to leave us alone with you.” She said running her hand over Rhaella’s hair.

“I would die before I harmed her. I barely lived through what I did to you. Had I known about her. Had I known I had murdered my child. I… I never would have-“Jon said not able to get his thoughts out coherently.

“I know.” She said with a sigh. “she’s alive. That’s all that matters”

“and you. You matter too.” He added.

“only because of her. I wouldn’t have lived through your betrayal if it wasn’t for her. I might have burnt all seven kingdoms to the ground. Who knows? She grounded me. She gave me a reason to be good again.” Dany whispered.

“you were always good. You just lost your way and that was all my fault.” He responded and she looked through the darkness at him. She couldn’t really see his facial expressions with the limited light but just knowing he was there was enough.

“a Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing” he echoed Maester Aemon’s words in the darkness.

“I’m not alone. Not anymore.” She whispered.

“you shouldn’t have been then either.” He responded.

“it’s going to be an endless loop if you don’t stop and forgive yourself Jon. You already know I’ve forgiven you. Now it’s your turn.”

“how am I supposed to do that? That’s impossible to even think of” he almost laughed. What an impossible feat she was suggesting.

“we seem to be very good at impossible things” she suggested, holding their child closer to her.

“defeating the night king… coming back from the dead… making her.” She said looking down at Rhaella between them in the room.

“I told you that witch was wrong.” Jon teased her. She rolled her eyes in the darkness.

“she wasn’t wrong.” Dany informed him and he couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“Dany, our child that you grew in your belly is asleep in your arms” he teased her and suddenly the name didn’t hurt her heart anymore.

“she’s a miracle. The only reason she exists is because of our shared blood.” She informed him, ignoring his pettiness. This information shocked Jon but suddenly it just put everything in perspective. Back then he struggled with the thought of her being his aunt. Even though they were raised across the world from each other, even though he had no idea who she even was, he knew his father was her brother and part of him couldn’t handle that. She was the family he so desperately wanted, and he had ruined it. Had he known she was his aunt the moment he met her he would have done things very differently. But he hadn’t. He had fallen in love with her. Faster and deeper than he ever thought possible and it scared him that finding out she was his family didn’t change that for him. Not one bit. He just worried what others would think around them. It took him barely a few moons after her death to realise he shouldn’t have given a damn what others thought. He had loved her and that should have been all that mattered in the end. He had convinced himself that had he loved her; she never would have burnt kings landing to the ground.

Now he looked at them in the bed in front of him. Daenerys and their child. His child. And he knew nothing about them was wrong. They had created a child together, his Targaryen blood meant that he could give her something she never thought she’d ever have and that wasn’t wrong. Not in the slightest. Their child wasn’t wrong. She was beautiful. Their love hadn’t been wrong. It was a gift.

“she’s the one good thing we ever did.” Jon responded. Staring in awe as his child slept.

“I don’t know. All the practice for making her wasn’t so bad either” Daenerys laughed, and Jon smiled but he knew she couldn’t see it.

“if she’s a magic baby, does that mean we made her on the boat? The first time we made love?” he asked.

“probably. We were just so busy with everything else going on, I didn’t see any of the signs. I certainly wasn’t looking out for them. Sometimes I wonder if Missandei had noticed them… if she had she never said anything.” She said sadly, trailing off at the thought of her best friend.

“I would have expected you to name her after your friend” Jon said carefully. He wasn’t sure if bringing up Dany’s dead friends was a good idea. It was his fault after all. Had he not gone to Dragonstone to persuade her to help him, she would have taken kings landing first before the war in the north and things might have ended very differently.

“I thought about it. I really did. When I was pregnant, I thought it was a boy. Last time I was sure my child was a boy and I had been right. This time I named him Jorah. Everything about my pregnancy screamed for me to name him after my most loyal friend. I wanted to honour him. I wanted to love him again. To teach my son about his namesake. His loyalty and strength. When my baby was born, and It was a girl I was lost. I had no idea what to do. She wasn’t the babe I expected. I stared at her little face for so long wondering what to call her. Missandei was there on my mind the whole time, but every time I tried to call her Missandei all I saw was her body fall from the walls of kings landing. I saw her dead in front of me. I saw Cersei’s face and her evil ways creep into the memory. I loved Missandei more than anything, she was my best friend, but she died because I failed to protect her. In the hands of my enemy. I couldn’t say the name without thinking of Cersei and I didn’t want that for my child. Jorah was different, he died protecting me, loving me. Doing everything he could before he died to keep me safe. I think of him and he died well. I looked back at my baby and was lost. I didn’t know many women in my life that deserved to be the namesake of my daughter.

“then I thought of my mother. I didn’t know her. But I knew she loved me. I knew she loved my brothers and she did everything to protect us. I looked down at my dark-haired child that reminded me so much of you, and I knew I had to name her for Rhaegar. My big brother gave me the world without ever having met him. I named my dragon after him, and ultimately my daughter too. She’s named after her grandfather and her grandmother.” She said softly. Not able to look away from her sleeping miracle.

“and uncle and great grandmother?” Jon laughed. Dany noticed how he was genuinely amused by this. Not concerned.

“that too” she agreed, a smile behind her words. Jon wanted to promise her the chance of her little Jorah, but he bit his tongue. Now was probably not the time to propose they make another baby. Jon wasn’t sure she’d ever let him touch her again, let alone anything more.

“I should probably head to bed. You must be tired.” Jon said after a few moments of silence. Dany wanted him to stay with them, to talk to him all night but she knew that probably wasn’t a good idea.

“good night Jon” she whispered into the darkness.

“good night Dany” he responded as he stood and left the room. Her heart ached at hearing the words. She didn’t know what kind of ache it was. Longing? Pain? Love? She snuggled closer to her sleeping child as she closed her eyes. Replaying the days events over in her head. Their almost kiss had been electrifying. Was she an idiot to want him back? Probably. Did she care? Not if it meant her daughter could have her father in her life. No. Only time would tell if they were both truly ready again. The endless cycle of guilt wasnt something they could build a relationship on. Dany knew theyd have to just work on it gradually, become friends again, for their daughter, and go from there. 


	4. I will never forgive myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Jon both have something they cant forgive themselves for but it might just bring them both closer.

Jon couldn’t sleep. Not only had his whole world been rocked in one day. He was in a room that smelled entirely of her. How had he even got to this point? He still couldn’t quite believe she was alive. Part of him never wanted Drogon to return and part of him missed the north. He missed Ghost and Tormund and his friends. He wondered if Ghost could handle being in Essos. Was it too warm for a dire wolf?

He guessed it wouldn’t really matter if she never asked him to stay. He made a deal with himself there and then that he wouldn’t ask her. He would leave everything in her hands. She had control of him, of them, of any life they may have. When Jon was flying over the water and Essos to come here, he never expected Dany to forgive him, to be as kind and welcoming as she was. He never even thought in his wildest dreams he’d have a chance again. But now. He wasn’t so sure. The way she talked to him and the way she looked at him. She didn’t hate him and that was a start.

All he knew was if she did ask him to stay, if she let him be a part of their child’s life, he would make sure every moment of being here would be in service to her. He’d spend the rest of his life proving he was worth her forgiveness. Proving every day, he regretted what he did to her.

He didn’t know the light cycles here. It felt far too early to be awake but the light was starting to come through the shutters of the window. He heard a light tap on the door, and he sat up in the bed. He had stripped down to try and deal with the heat, so he quickly pulled the sheets over his lower half.

“come in?” he questioned, and the door opened. The light bounced off her silver hair and his heart picked up. She came in with a loose night dress, her hair down and she smiled sheepishly at him.

“can’t sleep either?” she asked, and he smiled back.

“no. I woke up this morning in snow, and now I’m here. You’re here and Rhaella. Its all a bit overwhelming.” He explained and she nodded in agreement.

“tell me about it. I thought I never wanted to see you again and then you turn up on my doorstep and its like its six years ago all over again” she sighed as she entered. She paused at the edge of her bed and looked at him. He nodded in permission and she sat down on the edge of the bed. Not close enough to touch him but there was no chair in her small bedroom. She had given the large room to Rhaella. Hers was basic and mostly empty. All her possessions from six years ago were left at Dragonstone. They were still there to this day. Tyrion had sent a raven to Jon, asking him whether he wanted any of them. Jon had responded no and asked if Dragonstone could be left as it was. No king or queen or lord to sit there. For it to be a shrine to her. Out of reach for anyone to see. Their secret. Tyrion had agreed.

“you know if you ever want any of your things back. I’m sure Drogon would take you to Dragonstone” he responded acknowledging her empty room. She frowned at the statement.

“I’m surprised it wasn’t all burnt to ash” she responded and looked up at him.

“I argued against it. Tyrion agreed. We left Dragonstone how you left it. No one sits on your throne.” he explained to her and she had to look away from him.

“I told you. I’ll never ride Drogon again. I accepted long ago I wouldn’t see my possessions again. I remade my home. I don’t need gold or jewellery anymore. All I need is…” she said trailing off.

“Rhaella” he smiled softly, and she smiled back, nodding.

“well if you’re ever tight for money. At least you know where there’s a lot of it. And it is rightfully yours” he grinned, and she laughed in response. Her eyes going down to his chest where his scars were still prominent on his skin.

“they’ve never faded. I always thought they would” he responded seeing her looking at him.

“mine hasn’t either” she said softly, and he felt regret seep into his bones.

“Jon” Dany said after a while of silence. They had both been thinking of the same thing. He didn’t answer. He waited for her to speak. “are we just going to go around in circles again and again every time our past is mentioned? Are you going to be sad forever even though I’m breathing right in front of you? Because honestly. I’m getting tired of tip toeing around you.” She said looking at him directly in the eyes.

“ill never forgive myself Dany. Never. I admire your strength for it. I truly do. But there is not a moment that goes by that I don’t regret it. It changed me. Everything I saw the past six years reminded me of you. Everything. I never stopped thinking about you. It was my punishment for what I did. I see you in front of me and I am overjoyed that you’re here. That I didn’t take your life permanently. That you have been living a happy life the whole time I was miserable. It brings me great joy to know whilst I was suffering you were not.” He explained. This angered her slightly, but she remained calm as she replied to him.

“I _was_ suffering Jon. I had to come to terms with who I became, what I did. Every single time I close my eyes I see children, burnt and dead at my command. I see mothers clinging to the ashes of their babies. I see you on those stairs watching me as I declared id conquer the world. I see your disappointment. I see Tyrion’s fear. All I feel is anger that I didn’t see how wrong I was. How power had corrupted me and made me vengeful. I hated the innocent, all because they were under Cersei’s rule. What kind of person does that? What kind of person hates children for just wanting to survive the next day? You may never forgive yourself for putting a knife in my heart, but I will never forgive myself for burning that city to the ground. Never.” She explained, tears falling from her cheeks. Jon instinctively moved towards her, he reached to her cheek but paused. He had told himself he wasn’t going to touch her until she wanted him to. He resisted the urge for contact and paused, a few centimetres from her. Dany noticed and moved her hand. She reached and her skin touched his and the whole world melted from around them. She grasped his hand and pulled it up to her face. She closed her eyes as he took the invitation to rest his palm on her cheek. He gently wiped away her tears. They seemed to come faster now he was touching her. Her eyes were closed but he couldn’t stop looking at her.

She was crying for the people she had murdered. She was crying for their past. For the lost time with Jon. She was crying for her child, that Rhaella had never known him until now. She cried because she missed him. More than anything in the world.

Jon didn’t know what to say, or even what to do. He fought the emotion welling up inside him at the sight of her in distress. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to kiss her tears away and her pain. But he knew that was impossible. He couldn’t begin to understand the guilt of what she had done. But he could love her despite it.

He reached for her waist and pulled her onto his lap as she continued to cry. She curled into his chest, breathing in his natural scent and it only made her want to cry harder.

She hadn’t cried like this since the days after her death. After her memories flooded back, she had cried then, with no one around but her child within her belly. It was that day she vowed to never let it overtake her again, she had to be strong for her baby. But now? Now she was in the arms of Jon. He was here and it all flooded back to her like a wave on the shore.

Jon held her, stroking her hair and holding her close to him. He waited for her to relax and calm down.

He didn’t know how long they were there. They never said anything to each other. They sat there and he waited as her breathing returned to normal and her body relaxed. She didn’t move. She was almost wrapped around him as they lay in her bed. He continued to gently run his hand over her lower back above the material of her dress over and over again.

They didn’t move until they heard Rhaella moving around upstairs.

“mama?” Rhaella asked through the house and Dany was knocked out of her trance. She moved from Jon and the bed. She got up, straightening her dress and ran her hands over her face and eyes.

“do I look like I’ve been crying?” she asked Jon who was obviously watching her every move.

Should he be honest?

“honestly?” he asked her with a grimace. She sighed and ran her hands over her face again.

“she can’t know I’ve been crying.” She said softly.

“mama?” Rhaella asked again, only this time it was the other side of the door. Jon quickly got up off the bed. He was nude so he had to quickly reach for his trousers that were borrowed from Daario. He pulled them on quick and walked over to Dany. He put his hands on her waist momentarily to hide her behind the door as he opened it to a curious Rhaella on the other side.

“your mother went for a walk little wolf. Are you hungry?” he asked the child, exiting the room and closing the door behind him. Rhaella didn’t question it as she took her father’s hand and led him over to the fireplace in the main room of the house.

“not really father. I normally go for my swim now. Would you like to come with me?” she asked, and Dany was suddenly extremely grateful for what Jon had just done. She needed the time to recover herself before she faced her daughter. She escaped through one of the back doors in her room to the well nearby and ran the water over her face quickly to freshen up. As she turned around, she saw Rhaella and Jon walk towards the water hand in hand. Her heart could burst at the sight and she tried to commit the vision to memory. Jon would be going back to Westeros soon, Drogon very rarely left for more than a day. He would be back soon, and Jon would leave her.

Dany couldn’t help but hate the mere thought of it. It had been a day and she had already fallen back in love with him, already got used to his presence and his touch. She wanted more of it. She wanted it every second of the day, but she wasn’t ready. They both weren’t ready. Dany knew that, she just had to continuously remind herself of it.

“Khaleesi?” Daario asked from the deck of her home. He was watching her the whole time. She shook herself free of her stare and looked at her friend on the deck. “you’ve been crying” he mentioned walking towards her. He reached to hug her and run his fingers over her cheeks.

“I’m okay” she told him truthfully. “It just overwhelmed me. All of it. Him. Her.” She explained and he nodded in understanding.

“I can find him a ship you know. Drogon isn’t the only way he can go home” he said but he didn’t realise that’s the opposite of what Dany wanted. She shook her head.

“no. Rhaella deserves to know her father. He can stay as long as he wants.” She responded.

“are you sure that’s the best interest for you? For Rhaella?” he asked her carefully.

“he’s her father.” She said the words in an emotional whisper.

“you forgive him” he stated just looking at her face.

“I love him” she agreed. He reached and kissed her forehead softly.

“I will always love you Khaleesi. I will always trust you. I’ve seen what you’ve been like for six years and if you think you’re safe with him, I believe you.” He said supportively.

“I love you Daario. I’m so grateful for all that you’ve done for me and Rhaella. You know, that right?” she said to her friend, tears were welling up in her eyes again. He smiled at her.

“just not in the way you love him. And that’s okay.”

“you’ll find someone” she said genuinely.

“maybe one day” Daario said with little conviction. He wasn’t sure he could ever love anyone as much as he loved the mother of dragons. A trap many men had fallen into he was sure. “Maybe Jon would like to accompany me to the school today? So, he can do it tomorrow with her?” he asked her, and Dany looked up at him in awe.

“you’ll always be a part of her. No matter what. Taking her to school is your time with her. You’re her protector. You’ll still protect her, right?” she asked her friend and Daario realised he’d been an idiot. It didn’t matter what Jon and Daenerys were or weren’t. He was still their family; he was still their protector. He kissed her forehead again and smiled down at her.

“always and forever. Until my dying day. My sword is yours; my life is yours.” He said to her strongly repeating his oath he made to her so long ago. She smiled back.

“then I will go fetch her for her bath and get her ready for you to take to school” she said stepping away from him, her hand lingered on his for a moment. A gesture of thanks.

“don’t get into too much trouble when we’re gone” he joked sending her a wink. She laughed lightly. She felt free suddenly, free of guilt of loving Jon. Free of question from Daario.

“Rhaella, time to get clean!” She called out to the shallow waters by their home. Rhaella giggled as Jon splashed her, she kicked the water back at him as she began to swim to the shore. They hadn’t gone far enough for Jon to be completely submerged. His chest was still out of the water. Rhaella grabbed his hand as they began walking back to the house.

“what are the marks on your chest father? Mama has one just like it. But not as many” Rhaella said to Jon as they reached Dany. Jon looked at Dany unsure of what to say.

“let’s get you clean little dragon” Dany said distracting her daughter.

“little wolf!” she corrected her mother, trading her father’s hand for Dany’s.

“sorry little wolf. Let’s get you clean. I’m sure your father can get the lemon bread out for your breakfast.” She said eying Jon as she walked away from him. He nodded, mostly in shock that the words ‘your father’ came out of Danys mouth.

The three of them ate together enjoying Rhaella’s favourite breakfast.  Daario stayed out of their way picking some of the ripened vegetables and fruits from the garden. He handed them over to Dany, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and took Rhaella’s hand to leave.

“bye mama, bye papa!” she called back to her parents and the pair left Jon and Dany alone in the room staring after their daughter.

Dany looked for Jon’s reaction.

“are you okay?” she asked him, unsure he could control the emotion.

“yeah.” He breathed and shook himself free of the thoughts running through his head. He wanted to try and be better. Try and be a normal man again so Daenerys didn’t think he just wallowed in his guilt all the time. To be honest, that’s all Jon had done for six years but he wanted to be better. For them.

“I was thinking id show you the city today. If you wanted. Who knows when Drogon will be back? You should probably learn how to do some trading so I don’t have to show my face and Daario can have a break” she said, and he frowned at her as she began to walk around tidying up.

“you don’t show your face?” he asked her. She shook her head.

“too many here know me. When I go into town I try and stay hidden, only going to the stalls I need. Keeping a hood over my hair. I don’t want to be recognised.”

“but they’re your people. They love you” he tried to persuade her. “surely they’d keep your secret. Like Daario.” He asked her.

“maybe, maybe not. I can’t risk it.” She told him truthfully and suddenly Jon was very sad for Daenerys. All she did was spend her time in these four walls and in her little garden? She didn’t ride Drogon anymore. She didn’t get to see the world around her?

“what about Grey Worm and the Unsullied? Do they know you’re alive?” he asked her as he began helping her to tidy.

“Grey Worm knows, yes. He visits every now and then. He wanted to stay, to keep us safe, but I told him no. I wanted him to continue what he was doing. After my death he went to Naarth and liberated them with the Unsullied. He went from city to city freeing slaves in my name. He was doing good to honour who I used to be, and I didn’t want him to stop to spend his days doing nothing in Meereen. I ordered him to leave us, Daario was all the protection we needed and so he agreed. He continues to travel Essos with his army, doing good, whilst I can’t.” She told him.

“I heard about that. Samwell sends me a raven every now and then updating me on things. The politics in Kings Landing, news in Essos, my sisters. He told me of the Unsullied and what they were doing, and I couldn’t help but feel proud. Glad that your legacy was continuing. Little did I know you were the one that ordered them to do it” he said with a chuckle at the end.

“I didn’t order them to do it. I just ordered them not to stop” she laughed with him and he couldn’t help but stop and stare at her as she laughed.

“I’ve missed your laugh so much.” he said before he could stop himself. She paused and turned to look at him staring at her. He wanted to tell her how her laughter haunted his dreams at night, how he saw her laughing at the waterfall as he struggled to untie her thick white coat. How he saw her body vibrate with laughter as the boat rocked and he almost fell to the floor as they lay naked in her bed. The laughter of nearly being caught in her room at Winterfell as Missandei walked in on them. Luckily Missandei knew everything or it would have been a very awkward conversation for them to have with the northern handmaid.

Dany had walked over to him as he lost himself in his thoughts. He blinked and there she was, so close to him but not touching him. She looked up at him, her eyes watching his face curiously. He looked sad.

He wanted to kiss her. To feel her against him again. The urge was overpowering, and resisting was one of the hardest things he had ever done.

Dany stepped closer to him, her hands wrapping around his body as she hugged him to her. He melted in her embrace, folding down as his arms wrapped around her tiny frame. He dug his face into her shoulder and hair and just breathed her in.

He couldn’t contain how much he loved her. He felt like he was going to burst.

The roar of Drogon broke them out of their embrace. He looked down at her in regret.

It felt like they were somehow restarting. She had willingly hugged him after avoiding being anywhere near him for the past day. That meant something. Actually, it meant almost everything to him. How was he supposed to leave now?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the support in the comments, especially after having a few negative ones. i really really appreciate it.


	5. the madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A threat presents itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the wait on this chapter. I have had this written for so long and i really dont have an excuse. I plan to be more consistent now. Its not a long chapter but thats because it sets it up for the rest of the story.

Rhaella was happy on her way home, Daario following by her side as he always does, and they talked about their day together. Little Rhaella didn’t know of threats or what life was like as a true princess. She didn’t know that walking down the street could put her life in danger. She didn’t know that’s why Daario picked her up everyday rather than her own mother.

Not until that day.

“Princess” a low hissed voice said in her ear as they passed through a crowded street. Rhaella froze and span to look behind her. Daario had her hand tight and frowned at her sudden movement, he tugged her along and she hurried closer to his side.

“blood of the dragon” came another hiss that could only be for the child.

“I’ll kill you!” another hiss and Rhaella’s body jerked closer to Daario. The square was unusually crowded. A lot more than usual. Daario didn’t hear the whispering as Rhaella did, but he felt extremely uncomfortable in their surroundings and reached to lift Rhaella into his arms. She welcomed the embrace and wrapped herself around him tightly as he carried her through the crowd. She scanned the people behind them for any sign of the man who had whispered to her. She couldn’t see anyone watching her.

“are you okay? That was a little bit scary wasn’t it?” Daario asked her, placing her on her feet when they were clear of the city. Rhaella nodded but her hands were still shaking.

“hey, Rhaella. I promise you. I will never let anything happen to you. You know, that right?” he asked her, bending down so that he was on her level. She nodded softly.

“who was that man?” she asked him, and he frowned.

“man?”

“he called me princess, blood of the dragon, then said he would kill me” she said softly. Daario hadn’t heard anything of the sort, but he didn’t think Rhaella would lie about something like that. He stood, took her hand and they quickly made their way back to the cottage. Rhaella let out a wail when she saw Drogon sitting on the sand.

“no!” she screamed and ran into the house. He couldn’t leave. Not yet!

Rhaella stopped in her tracks at the sight of her mother and father sitting together. Closer than they were yesterday but not touching. She smiled at them and ran over to her father.

“you didn’t leave” she said with relief.

“well Drogon wouldn’t still be here if I did, would he?” Jon asked his daughter as she crawled onto his lap for a hug. Jon still wasn’t used to her. The touch of her, her tiny hands and frame. She enveloped him in a hug, and he couldn’t help but relax at it. He wound his arms around her and held her strongly.

Rhaella felt safe. Like she felt with Daario. She knew he would protect her. Her father loved her. Even if he hadn’t said it yet.

“you’re not leaving right? You have to protect me. From all the whispers” she said into his shoulder.

“whispers?”  he asked looking at Dany next to him. Daenerys frowned.

“Rhaella what are you talking about?” Dany asked her daughter reaching for her arms, trying to pry her from Jon’s neck. Only Rhaella wouldn’t budge.

“we encountered someone in the square on the way home” Daario announced. Daenerys shot up.

“what?” she panicked.

“calm down khaleesi. No one touched her. I kept her safe. A man called her princess, blood of the dragon and said told her he would kill her. But It was so crowded. I got her out fast and we came straight here. I’m going to patrol the area. Honestly, I felt relieved seeing Drogon. He’ll see anyone that dares to come. I tried to make sure we weren’t followed but I can’t be sure.”

“you can’t be sure?!” Jon roared, standing up. His child was still wrapped around his body. Clinging onto him like a lifeline. He kept his arms around her as he stood and faced the sellsword. “you’re meant to protect her! You’re her guard!”

“I did protect her!” Daario argued back.

“Jon” Dany said softly reaching out to touch his arm that was wrapped around their daughter.

“why didn’t you make sure?!” he asked his voice still raised.

“I wanted to get her home! She was scared!” Daario reasoned, his own voice rising.

“she’s going to be even more scared now if there’s an assassin outside her home!” he shouted back.

“Jon!” Dany shouted over the men squabbling. Rhaella had dug her face into his neck but he could feel her body begin to shake with tears.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry little wolf. I’m sorry” he said bringing her over to the chair. He tried to pry her off his chest to look at her face, but she wouldn’t let him, she continued to sob into his neck. “I’m just scared for you. I love you and I don’t want anything to happen to you.” He coaxed her and this made her pull away to look at him. He wasn’t used to being a father and having to edit the things he said to protect her from the horrors of the world. He looked at her sweet face and felt failure seep into him. He had to protect her. Two days with this child and he was more bewitched by her than he ever thought possible.

“you love me?” she asked the tears in her eyes. It broke his heart.

“of course, I do. You’re my daughter.” He said strongly not breaking eye contact.

“I’ll go patrol. Ill make sure he didn’t find us. If he did, ill put my sword through his heart. I promise you khaleesi.” Daario was talking to Daenerys off to the side.

“I know you will. You will find him and find out what he knows.” She said with a glare he had seen many times over her reign. He couldn’t disappoint his queen or hed be dragon food.

“of course, I will” he said with a bow of his head. He wanted to reach and comfort the child, but he knew that was no longer his place. She had her father now. Daario turned and left the little family alone. He swore to himself he wouldn’t sleep until he found who was after the princess.

“Rhaella,” Dany said turning to her child sitting on Jon’s lap. “its ok. I promise you. Drogon is outside, and Daario will protect us.”

Rhaella was comforted at her mothers’ words and turned to look at jon.

“and you too papa?” she asked him. “you’re going to stay and protect me and mama?”

“Rhaella…” he said softly. How was he going to break the heart of someone he loved yet again? He had realised very quickly that it might be his fault that Daenerys and Rhaella’s peaceful lives had suddenly been invaded. He didn’t believe this assassin had just found Rhaella by luck or sent from someone in Essos. The only thing that had changed in their lives was him. He flew here from Westeros and left his sister behind without making her swear. His mind was so full of the idea of Dany being alive that he didn’t even think about what this meant to the Lords of Westeros. How Arya would undoubtedly run to their sister and tell her the news too. He had to fix it before he destroyed Daenerys Targaryen’s life yet again.

“you can’t leave” Rhaella said to her father, her sobs starting again.

“I don’t want to leave.” He reasoned with her.

“then don’t!” she shouted, the fire of the dragon escaping. She reminded him of her mother.

“I need to protect you. I need to go find out who came after you. Why they know you exist!” he said but he couldn’t quite believe he was trying to reason with a six-year-old. He turned to Dany who was frowning at the situation. Rhaella had moved from Jon’s knee to her arms now.

“Arya. She must have told people. I need to sort it out. I need to tell them you’re different now. That our child changed you.” He told her and she nodded with understanding. If there was anyone Westeros would listen to, it would be their rightful king, right?

“if Sansa knows, Tyrion does, that assassin was from him.” Dany said, she was almost sure of this. It was history repeating itself all over again. She should have burnt Tyrion to ash along with Kings Landing.

“no. I don’t think he would do that. I’m not even sure Sansa would. I think the wrong people found out. Or the assassin was meant for you, I can believe that of Sansa or Tyrion. That their vendetta was with you, but I can’t believe they were after Rhaella. Not my child. They wouldn’t do that” Jon reasoned he sounded so sure, but Dany knew this wasn’t a conversation to have in front of their child.

“we’ll talk about this after I put our daughter to bed.” Dany said standing up. She took Rhaella’s hand and the child looked up to her in confusion. “not yet little dragon. Later” she smiled down at her child. “for now, let’s forget the subject and enjoy your last night with your father.” She said and Rhaella’s eyes filled with tears once more.

“only for now little wolf. I promise I’m going to come back. I promise. I need to protect you. This is how I do it.” Jon said taking Rhaella’s hand and forcing her to look at him. There must have been something in his eyes because Rhaella believed him. Jon couldn’t begin to explain politics to a six-year-old. He knew she didn’t understand why protecting her meant he had to leave her, but Dany understood. At least he hoped she did. He had to try and end this peacefully.

“okay” she said swallowing her last remaining tears. She wouldn’t cry. She had to be strong. She heard the stories from Daario of how brave and strong her mother was as a queen. Rhaella wanted to be that too.

Jon and Daenerys spent the afternoon with their child, playing games and talking. Rhaella’s childlike mind easily forgot the possible dangers outside but Jon and Dany flinched at nearly every sound. Jon’s hand on the dagger Daario had handed him before he left. It wasn’t his sword. It wasn’t longclaw but it was enough. He would protect his family. There were no doubts in his mind.

Dany was nervous seeing a dagger on Jon’s belt. Every time he reached for it a part of her flinched in case it made contact with her chest, but she tried to rationalise he was there to protect Rhaella.

She wasn’t sure if she’d ever be able to truly heal after what he did to her, but she knew as she watched him tickle their child that he deserved a chance.

The had both had awful childhoods, from Daenerys’ constant running from place to place, to Jon’s lack of acceptance and true parental love. Rhaella deserved the opposite to that and Dany was adamant she would give it to her. No matter what.

“I won’t pretend to know you anymore, but I do know that look. Dany talk to me. Don’t hide. Talk it out. I wasn’t there for you last time, I was distant and unaccepting. I was conflicted with my love for you and the duty I had. But this time all of that is gone except I still love you and this time I’m here for you. Tell me everything. Tell me how you want to burn down Westeros for coming after your daughter. Maybe if you talk about it, you’ll be less likely to do it” Jon said extremely nervously as he watched Daenerys pace the room long after their daughter slept. Daario hadn’t returned and it had both dragons within them on edge.

“I want to see their ashes on the ground!” She turned and almost shouted at him. “I haven’t felt anger like this since…” she said and stopped. She span around to start walking again.

“Since Missandei and Rhaegal” he finished.

“I want to burn down the world” she turned to face him. Her look was murderous.

Maybe the madness hadn’t completely gone. Dany had just managed to suppress it deep within her for the sake of her child.

Jon was sure in that moment that if anything happened to Rhaella, Dany would do exactly as she said. There would be nothing in this world that could stop her.

Not even Jon.

Not this time.

He wouldn’t want to. In fact. If anything happened to that child that he had grown to love so quickly in a short space of time, Jon was sure he’d be right by her side. Something about imagining losing Rhaella sparked an understanding in Jon. After Dany lost her children, she was alone, and the madness was easy, it was the thought of forgiveness and peace after losing her dragons that was not.

“nothing will happen to her. I promise. Ill go straight to Sansa and Arya and find out what happened. If it truly is Tyrion and the council, ill fly down there on Drogon and demand answers. They threaten our child again and I’ll kill them myself.” He said walking over to her. His hands appeared on her upper arms to stop her from moving. She looked up at him in front of her and suddenly she felt relaxed. Hearing those words from his mouth it was like he understood her. Really understood her for the first time ever. Their daughter was their common ground now, not a kingdom or a name or dragons. Just her. Rhaella was the route of their madness and paranoia but also their strength. Rhaella was all that mattered to both of them and Dany felt relieved. She wasn’t alone anymore. For the first time in her whole life she felt like she had someone that actually completely understood her, and it was because of Rhaella.

She stepped forward and hugged Jon to her. He wrapped his arms around her quickly afraid she’d let go at any moment.

She held him tightly and the two Targaryen’s just stood in each other’s arms as their joint comfort sedated the madness within them.


End file.
